


Insatiable

by The_Honeydripper



Category: Music RPF, Robert Plant (Musician), Rock Music RPF
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 12:32:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16933320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Honeydripper/pseuds/The_Honeydripper
Summary: How many orgasms can a woman have?!I lost count around the ninth.





	Insatiable

_As always, thankyouthankyouthankyou to my fantastic beta[ firethatgrewsolow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/firethatgrewsolow)!! You make me a better writer and inspire me constantly. Also, thank you for coming up with the title of this!!_

**This is a purely fictional fantasy about Robert Plant.**

Originally posted[ here](https://the-honeydripper.tumblr.com/post/173680181245/insatiable)

***************************************

How many orgasms can a woman have?!

I lost count around the ninth.

You’d think he’d be sated by now, but he just keeps going.

He’d arrived home frustrated, horny and determined. I’d barely managed to say “Welcome home,” before he picked me up, carried me upstairs to the bedroom and tore my dress off.

I tried to say something, but the look he gave me made me shut up pretty sharpish. He ripped off my knickers and threw me on the bed.

Before I knew what’s what, his head was between my legs, and then all rational thought left me.

Alternating between light licks, firm sucks and a combination of the two, he quickly brought me to my first orgasm. He never let up, leading to the second being pretty much an extention of the first.

After a couple more I thought I would combust. I had never felt pleasure like this before, even with him.

Holding me firmly down, he pushed two fingers in me, finding **that** spot with practised ease. I would have bucked off the bed if his strong arm hadn’t been holding me down.

Massaging me inside, he only lightly tickled my clit with the tip of his tongue, the dual sensations at once heavenly and unbearable.

He kept up the light tickling all the way through my climax; the stimulation was both too much and not nearly enough, and when he started pumping his fingers in and out, I could do nothing but fall over the edge again.

Never giving me time to recover, he sucked my clit firmly into his mouth, and when he started massaging it with his extremely talented tongue, I screamed!

A pressure built inside, greater than any I’d ever felt, and then suddenly it burst! My back arched sharply, despite his arms holding me down, and I screamed louder than ever, gushing all over his face, soaking his golden locks in the process.

It felt like it would never end. I felt his deep moan reverberating through my most sensitive spot, as he drank it all down.

Still, he didn’t let up. I’m pretty sure I blacked out at some point, as orgasm after orgasm roared through me. I must be nearly out of all fluid at this point!

And, so, here we are. My throat sore and my voice nearly gone from screaming.

I finally can’t take any more stimulation, and yell “No more!! Please, Robert!!” pushing firmly at his head.

With one final long suck, he stops. I manage to pry my eyes open a tiny sliver in my absolute exhaustion. His satisfied grin and predatory eyes take in my completely spent state, as he growls; “Two weeks without tasting your sweet honey is enough to drive a man crazy.”

 


End file.
